Tu n'es pas lui Merci
by Peluchette
Summary: Junsu revient de Chine avec un objet qu'il n'ose pas montrer à Yoochun..  Oulaaaa c'est quoi ce résumé à deux balles.. Désolé.. U U


**Chers lecteurs me revoilà ! Alors vous allez me dire _"Quoi encore un YooSu ?"_ Mais que voulez-vous je suis inspiré par ce couple (hi hi) Alors comme d'hab' c'est pas corrigé (honte sur moi je sais.. Bref OSEF) Et encore une fois ça n'a pas grand intérêt mais c'est juste pour le plaisir ^^ **

**Bref.. Enjoy~~**

_**Tu n'es pas lui.. Merci.**_

Junsu était partie depuis cinq jour en Chine pour assister au nouveau photoshoot de Junho. Maintenant il se trouvait dans l'avion qui le ramenait en Corée. Il sortit l'exemplaire du magasine que son frère lui avait donné et le feuilleta attentivement. Plus les pages défilaient, plus Junsu devenait jaloux. Son frère était grand, musclé, viril, beau... Biensur lui était loin d'être moche mais les gens ne lui disaient jamais qu'il était beau, non, on lui disait qu'il avait du charisme. C'était comme si les dix minutes qui les séparaient étaient des années, lui avait le côté enfantin et Junho le côté viril, ils se complétaient. Il referma le magasine, admirant la magnifique couverture où son frère était torse nu. En relevant la tête il s'apperçut qu'une jeune femme le fixait, il détourna le regard. La fille se leva et s'approcha de lui. Junsu afficha un petit sourire, après tout lui aussi pouvait plaire aux filles, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui à présent se trouvait devant lui.

-"Excusez moi, mais est-ce bien Zuno sur votre magasine ?" questionna la fille.

-"Euh.. Oui."

-"Kyah ! Vous voulez bien me le prêter ?"

Quoi ? Cette femme l'avait abordé juste pour son magasine, ou plutôt pour son frère.. Junsu sentit sa fierté en prendre un coup. Il se mit à bouder et envoya promener la jeune femme en lui disant que si elle le voulait elle n'avait qu'à aller l'acheter.  
Il était toujours frustré lorsqu'il descendit de l'avion. Il ne prit pas la peine de se rendre à l'appartement pour déposer ses affaires, il savait que les autres n'y seraient pas. Il avait hâte de les retrouver, cinq jour sans voir ses amis et surtout conq jours sans voir Yoochun, c'était long. Il arriva donc devant la salle de répétition et put entendre la musique à travers la porte. Il poussa celle-ci et pénétra dans la pièce.

-"Junsu !" cria Yunho en accourant vers celui-ci.

-"Bah t'as pas déposé tes bagages à l'appart' ?" questionna Changmin.

-"Non j'ai préféré venir ici d'abord"

Junsu était très heureux de retrouver ses amis, mais quelqu'un manquait à l'appel : Yoochun.

-"Il est pas là Yoo' ?"

-"Nan, il s'est encore levé en ratard. C'est toujours comme ça quand t'es pas là.." soupira Jaejoong.

Junsu était déçu, mais la marmotte finirait bien par arriver.

-"Bon et ce photoshoot alors ?" demanda Yunho

-"C'était bien ! D'ailleurs j'ai amené un exemplaire" dit Junsu en sortant le magasine de son sac.

Les trois chanteurs feuilletèrent à leur tour le petit bouquin.

-"Ouah ! La classe, il est vraiment beau Junho" ajouta Changmin en regardant tristement ses bras fins.

-"Hum..Hum.." marmona Junsu.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un Micky décoiffé, ou plutôt pas coiffé, et aux yeux encore endormis. Junsu se jeta sur Changmin qui tenait le magasine et le lui arracha des mains. Il chercha un endroit où le cacher, il ne voulait pas que Yoochun le voit. Comme il ne trouvait pas un endroit où dissimuler le magasine, dans un geste désespéré, il le jeta par la fenêtre ouverte sous les yeux ébahits des trois autres chanteurs.  
Yoochun mit au moins cinq minutes à réaliser que Junsu était revenu. Il se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune.

-"Junsu ! Tu m'as manqué"

-"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Yoo'."

Ca lui fesait tellement du bien de se retrouver dans les bras de Yoochun qu'il en aurait presque pleuré. Mais il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seul et qu'ils auraient le temps de fêter leur retrouvailles plus tard. Il se détacha donc de son aîné lui souriant de toute ses dents.

-"Alors le photoshoot de ton frère ?" demanda Yoochun.

-"Euh c'était bien." répondit-il nerveusement.

-"T'as pas ramené de photos ?"

-"Bah s.." commença Changmin avant que Junsu ne lui donne un coup de coude dans le ventre.

-"Nan.. J'y ai pas pensé."

-"Ok."

Junsu regarda les trois autres en leur mimant de se taire.

-"Euh.. Je vais.. Euh... au toilettes." dit-il.

Il se précipita hors de la salle mais ne se dirigea pas vers les toilettes, il sortit du bâtiment et partit à la recherche du magasine. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir jeté dehors. Il mit enfin la main dessus et le coinça dans son pantalon, sous son tee-shirt. Il remonta l'escalier à toute vitesse pour rejoindre les autres mais fut stoppé dans son élan par un bras qui l'entraina dans les toilettes.

-"T'étais où ?"

-"Yoo' ?"

-"Bah oui tu veux que ce soit qui ?" répliqua le chanteur. "Alors, t'étais où ?"

-"Dehors.."

-"Pourquoi faire ?"

-"Prendre l'air.."

-"Tu sais que t'as pas l'air très sincère.. ?"

-"Rooh.. Lâche moi Yoochun."

-"Sympa comme retrouvailles."

Yoochun se rapprocha un peu plus de Junsu qui se retrouva coincé entre le mur des toilettes et le corps si attirant de Micky. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

-"Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner." dit-il en chuchotant.

Le souffle de Yoochun contre sa peau fit frissonner Junsu.

-"Désolé.." murmura t-il.

-"Ca ne suffira pas." ajouta Yoochun avec un rictus sadique.

-"Je... Je.. AAH"

Yoochun venait de glisser son genoux entre les jambes de son cadet.

-"Tu m'as vraiment manqué 'Su"

Après cette phrase il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Xiah qui entoura sa nuque de ses bras. Lui aussi lui avait manqué. Ils approfondirent le baiser, mêlant leur langue avec passion. Les mains de Yoochun se firent balladeuse, elles passèrent sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune mais rencontrèrent quelque chose qui n'était pas sensé y être.

-"C'est quoi ça ?" s'étonna Yoochun en attrapant le magasine.

-"Euh.. Rien. Rien du tout !" dit Junsu en gesticulant pour échapper à l'emprise de son ainé.

Yoochun réussit tout de même à extirper le magasine de sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune et regarda la couverture tandis que Junsu tentait de le récupéré.

-"Attends.. Yoo'.. Rends le moi !"

-"Bah c'est ton frère ! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas ramené d'exemplaire !"

-"Euh.. Je.. OOOOH le magasine de mon frère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?" tenta Junsu.

-"Te fous pas de ma gueule 'Su" dit Yoochun blasé

-"Bon ok.. Je t'ai menti désolé." avoua t-il

-"Et pourquoi ?"

-"Tu oses me poser la question ? Y a juste à regarder" dit-il en ouvrant le magasine devant le nez de Yoochun.

-"Bah quoi ?"

-"Nan mais Yoochun regarde le.. Si grand, si beau..."

-"J'ai déja vu ton frère tu sais" répliqua Yoochun qui ne comprenait toujours pas. "C'est quoi le problème ?"

Junsu baissa la tête, il se sentait mal.

-"J'avais peur qu'en voyant ça, tu te rendes compte que t'avais p'têtre pas choisis le mieux de nous deux.."

-"Nan mais c'est quoi ce baratin Junsu ! Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes" lança Yoochun

Il se rendit compte que Junsu avait l'air vraiment mal. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

-"Il n'y a pas l'un de vous deux qui est mieux que l'autre. Je t'aime toi, pas ton frère. J'aime la façon dont tu danses, la façon dont tu chantes, la façon dont tu rigoles, j'aime ton sourire, ton regard quand tu te concentres et celui que tu as le matin quand tu te lèves. J'aime quand tu rougis lorsque tu fais quelque chose d'osé, quand tu sors de la douche et que l'odeur de ton shampoing à la cerise m'envahit. J'aime le contact de ta peau contre la mienne, tes lèvres pulpeuses, tes yeux pétillants... J'aime tout de toi Junsu."

Le dis Junsu avait les larmes aux yeux, comment avait-il put croire que Yoochun changerait son coeur devant un simple magasine.

-"Désolé.." murmura t-il

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Pour avoir cru que de simples photos pourraient te faire changer d'avis, d'avoir douté de toi."

Yoochun se détacha légèrement de Junsu pour le regarder quelques instants puis il l'embrassa, lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait.

-"Je t'aime aussi Yoochun" chuchota Junsu entre deux baisers.

Micky commença à déboutonner la chemise du plus jeune, embrassant chaques parcelles de peau qu'il découvrait. Il s'attarda sur son tétons droit le léchant puis il le mordilla, y laissant une trace violette.

-"Génial ! Je vais avoir une super marque pendant au moins une semaine !" rala Junsu.

Yoochun ne répondit rien, il remonta vers le visage de son cadet pour l'embrasser. Junsu enleva le tee-shirt de Yoochun qui rejoignit sa chemise sur le sol des toilettes. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt en caleçon, collé l'un contre l'autre. Junsu pouvait nettement sentir le désir de son ainé frotté contre sa jambe.

-"Eh bein.. J'te fait tant d'effet ?"

-"Tait toi.. T'es pas dans un meilleur état.."

En effet Junsu commençait à se sentrir très à l'étroit dans son caleçon, aussi Yoochun décida de l'en débarrasser avant de faire de même avec le sien. Leur virilité gonflée entrèrent en contact leur arrachant un long râle. Yoochun retourna brutalement Junsu contre le mur et le carrelage froid contrasta avec la chaleur de son entre-jambe ce qui le fit gémir et excita encore plus Yoochun. Celui-ci embrassa la nuque de son cadet, fit descendre ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui fit frissonner Xiah. Il fit entrer un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Tout en attrapant le sexe tendu de Junsu, Yoochun fit pénétrer deux autres doigts dans son intimité et commença à faire de légers mouvements, détendant les muscles de son cadet.  
Lorsqu'il estima que Junsu était près il retira ses doigts et se positionna un peu mieux mais ne fit rien.

-"T'attends quoi là ?" demanda Junsu impatient.

-"Que tu me supplis.." dit-il sadiquement.

-"Pardon ?" s'étrangla Xiah.

-"Demande le moi..."

-"Nan.. Yoo'.. Tu sais que ça me gènes.."

-"Oui je le sais, c'est ça qui me plait.." susurra Yoo'

-"Sale sadique"

-"Je suis sur qu'en fait tu aimes ça.."

Junsu n'avait pas envie de demander quoi que ce soit à Yoochun mais il sentait le désir de celui-ci frottait contre ses fesses et il devenait fou qu'il ne fasse rien.

-"Ah.. Yoochun.. Fait moi l'amour.. Pitié dépèches." dit-il en prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

Yoochun rigola légèrement avant de s'enfoncer dans son amant. Il attendit que l'intrusion soit plus confortable pour celui-ci puis commença de lents et longs va et vient fesant gémir Junsu.

-"Plus... Plus vite.." demanda Junsu

Yoochun s'executa, allant de plus en plus vite, il donna un coup de rein beaucoup plus profond que les autres, ce qui fit crier Junsu.

-"Encore.." supplia Junsu

Yoochun répéta le même mouvement de plus en plus vite. Il enfonça ses dents dans l'épaule de son amant. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés et le plaisir était à son maximum. Dans un cri plus fort Junsu se déversa entre son ventre et le mur. Yoochun fit un dernier mouvement de hanche avant de se relacher dans l'entre chaud de son amant.  
Yoochun se retira de son amant mais ne changea pas leur position, il continuait d'embrasser la nuque du plus jeune.

-"J'aime ne faire qu'un avec toi Junsu.." dit-il essouflé.

-"Moi aussi Yoo', désolé d'avoir pensé que tu me préférerais si j'étais mon frère.."

-"Tu n'es pas lui... Merci."

Junsu sentit son coeur battre encore plus vite, Yoochun le remerciait d'être ce qu'il était, il l'aimait vraiment..  
Tout à coup des coups vinrent heurter la porte des toilettes.

-"Euh les gars on voudrait pas vous déranger hein, mais bon on a des répét' à assurer.." dit la voix de Yunho derrière cette porte.

Les deux amants se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, ils avaient totalement oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se rhabillèrent en vitesse et retournèrent avec les autres.  
Une jeune homme entra dans les toilettes et trouva là un magasine avec en couverture son idole : Zuno ! Il embarqua le magasine que Junsu chercha pendant des jours.

FIN


End file.
